When Everything Goes Wrong
by shewholoveslilies
Summary: Sequel to What Isn't Mine. Fuuto finally falls in love with her. But what if everything goes wrong? Please read and review!
1. When Everything Goes Wrong

_**A/N: Here's the sequel of my story: "What Isn't Mine.. I wasn't actually planning to do one but after reading some reviews and requests about it.. I thought I should give it a try..I'm not good at writing happy endings though so I hope you'll still like this like the first one. And for my first time readers, I suggest you read that story first to know more about their relationship and situation. Do read and review please. And well, here goes nothing..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fuuto, nor Ema, nor Yusuke, nor Brothers conflict. *sighs* if only I do..**_

Fuuto's POV

My lips were crushed against her soft ones as I kissed her passionately under the sun. Wanting. Needing. We couldn't care less even if we're at the school rooftop and anyone can come in on us. What's the door lock for anyway?

And so we continued, bodies pressed as close as they can be while our hands roamed wherever they can reach. We have no time to waste. There's no more than 30 minutes before the lunch break will end and I still need to satisfy my hunger for her.

We still need to satisfy our need for each other.

Everything else got forgotten as we drowned ourselves in this world of our own. Her voice filled my ears with music I have come to like. We moved is sync, our souls merging into one. I nibbled her skin as I move, deeper, harder into her. She hold onto me like her life depends on me and I craved for her more and more.

"Love me Fuuto…"

The next days passed by like a breeze. But despite the tight work schedule, my mind was filled with her thoughts.

Her eyes, lips, her every curve.

Her smart responses that never failed to amuse me.

She always says what's on her mind, even if it's not what I want to hear. So different than the girls who swoon over me uselessly. So different than my step-sister.

I miss her. I've never wanted to come home as much as I do now. And God knows how I rushed everything just to be by her side.

3 days later.

"Meet me here at my house. Don't make me wait."

I ended the call as soon as I finished talking, not even waiting for her response. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes anyway.

Or will she?

I almost chuckled at the thought. The girl is as unpredictable as the weather and despite the fact that we already slept together, I still find her hard to read at times.

An interesting girl.

Like now, she clearly knows how much I hate waiting and yet, 30 minutes has passed since I called and she's nowhere to be found. I quickly tapped a message telling her to hurry, only to delete it right away. There's no way an idol like me would be so desperate over a girl.

Who does she think she is? Girls are the one who run after me and it will never be the other way around.

It was an hour after when I decided to come out of my room, frustrated than ever. What the hell is wrong with her? Doesn't she know that she's the very reason why I'm home right now instead of some place for work? And she will never have an idea how it feels like to be scolded by my nosy manager because of wanting to go back home earlier than scheduled.

A desperate sigh escaped my lips. I don't even know why I'm feeling this way towards a girl. Could it be that—?

"HORA! CANT YOU EVEN…look where..you're going…." In instinct, I raised my voice as someone was stupid enough to bump at me, only to be surprised to see my step-sister…crying. She was supposed to be living with Subaru and I scoffed as an idea popped in my head.

"I knew this day would come when you'll run crying to me, Nee-san. What did that sports idiot do now?" As I stared down at her, I couldn't help but pity her. Pity that she didn't chose me and now, she's crying like that. Of course, I don't like her anymore like how I used to.

"Fuuto-kun…"

"What? Are you—"My mouth was shut when out of nowhere, Nee-san kissed me. Shocked was an understatement. But Nee-san's lips are nothing close compared to Hers which are softer and sweeter than this, and that very thought lit up a fire inside me. My mind went haywire as I kissed Ema back. I was angry. Frustrated. Confused.

How can That girl bring all these emotions out of me?

My arms went around Nee-san's waist as I brought her back to my room and securely locked the door.

"_**I trust you…"**_

I carried her into my bed and forced myself to ignore the familiar voice echoing in my head. Ema's kiss lacks passion, something that She is so good at showing at.

"_**Your happiness is mine as well."**_

We kissed like it's the only way we can vent our anger out. Like it's the only way we can get back at with our partners. My hands went down to unbutton her blouse, revealing her soft, creamy skin.

"_**Love me Fuuto…"**_

"Fuuto-kun..?"

I looked down at the girl under me and saw the mistake I was doing.

I love Her and Ema will never be Her.

I hastily stood up and ran my hands through my already messy hair. How can I not realize that sooner?! My feet moved towards the door before I can even think. All I know is that I need to see her. I need to tell her that she's the one I've fallen in love with.

"I really have to come home, Yusuke. I left my phone and someone might call me." As I heard the voice that I've been yearning to hear, my eyes shot straight to the next door, only to see the scene I feared the most.

Her with one of my brothers.

"Wait up Fuuto-kun..! I know this shouldn't have happened. Let's just forget every…." I saw Ema at my peripheral vision still fixing her blouse but my attention is focused solely at her. What is she doing in Yusuke's room?!

Everything went blank when her eyes met mine, Nee-san's then mine again. I wanted to reach for her, to hold her and explain everything but I was stopped short by Yusuke who pinned me against the wall.

I saw how her tears rolled down one after another, and I felt my heart being pierced as they did. My brother was babbling things about me being a little shit. About me being an immoral guy who doesn't know when to stop. But I couldn't care less.

She knew full well what I hated about my brothers. And yet, she chose this idiot over me. Like what Ema did. Like what everybody else did.

I know I should've run after her when she ran away. But if she was hurt, so am I.

5 years later

I woke up in the middle of the night after yet another nightmare. Nightmares that have come to haunt me ever since that day, 5 years ago.

After all these years, I still haven't forgotten anything about her. All the things we did, all the things we shared.

I never had the chance to tell her that I was in love with her and until now, I still do. I have placed her deep in my heart, embedded her in my mind, and tattooed her in my soul. If only I knew what she was about to do.

For years, the demon named conscience has pulled me deeper and deeper into hell, but did nothing to take myself out of there.

Cause what I read on the headlines that day broke my heart beyond repair.

"PREGNANT HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT JUMPS ON RIVER, DEAD."

_**People requested to make him fall for her and I did.. Please don't hate me T^T Anyway, I have a bonus epilogue for all of you please do read **_____


	2. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

This is what Fuuto wrote in his journal the day after her burial.

_She's gone. Gone in someplace where I can never find her._

_And I know that this time, it's my entire fault._

_It's my fault that I can never see her eyes again. Eyes that reflected all the wonderful things I've ever known._

_It's my fault that I can never taste her lips again. Lips that uttered the sweetest words._

_My fault that I can't touch her, that I can't hold her anymore in my arms._

_I should've waited for her answer when I called her._

_I should've sent the message I typed and let her know I was worried._

_I shouldn't have let my emotions sway me and brought Nee-san to my room._

_I should've ran after her and told her what I really feel._

_Too many "I should have's". Too late to do them now._

_She was the one who knew me the most. The one who I hold dearly in my heart. The one I want to be with forever._

_And God knows I'd do anything just to be with her at this very moment._

_I refused to say anything because my ego was wounded. But my condition right now is even worse than being injured physically. I'm broken._

_I guess it's true that love hurts._

_My heart hurts._

_I want her. I need her. But I know that I don't deserve her at all._

_And you know my greatest regret of all?_

_It's the fact that I can never tell her and show her… her and our child, that they're the one I love the most._


End file.
